


A Simple Gesture

by notjustmom, scrub456



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: In honor of a shared birthday, Tony surprises Stephen on his birthday...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	A Simple Gesture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts).



> A very Happy Birthday to my heart sister. <3 <3 <3

Stephen leaned against the window and closed his eyes, trying to get through the last bit of the day without thinking about what day it was, then sighed before clearing his throat and asking quietly, "What is it, Stark?"

"First of all, Strange, one day, I will learn how to sneak up on you. Second, some day, you will call me Tony, or some stupidly sweet nickname which both of us will cringe at, and third, make a wish."

"Stark?"

"Make a wish, Stephen."

Stephen turned sharply on his heel, and looked down to see a cupcake with a candle that brightened the darkness of the room and his mood, then closed his eyes again, and shook his head. "How did you - never mind." He blew out the candle, and rolled his eyes as Mina tightened around his shoulders for a moment, then lifted from his shoulders and flew to the darkest corner of the room.

"I know how you feel about doing anything for yourself, and I got the impression you wouldn't have appreciated a big, noisy room full of people, so I, uhm - I just thought -" Tony put the plate down, and looked away quickly as Stephen moved closer, and after a moment's hesitation placed a trembling hand on his arm.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing."

"I can't remember the last time someone -"

"It's just a cupcake."

"It's not, Tony."

Tony slowly blew out a breath and studied the glowing eyes that smiled at him then, as if jewels sparkling against the darkness, then whispered, "Happy Birthday, Stephen," before he was awkwardly, but sweetly pulled into a kiss.


End file.
